


Real Men

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Face and Murdock's prison mission puts them in jeopardy when Stockwell and Hannibal disappear.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s), H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Templeton "Faceman" Peck/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Real Men

Face was pacing the small space available. Murdock sat on the bunk watching him.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Yes, I have to," snapped Face. "We are in trouble now, big trouble. Before we had a way out. Now we don't. Christ, we don't have much of a future at all in this place."

"If the sentences run true, Face, you'll be out of here in seven years."

Face turned to him in shocked horror. "Seven years!"

Murdock's eyes fell to the floor, "At least it's a chance, if Stockwell isn't found. A better chance than I've got."

"If Stockwell isn't found, and the Colonel... And what do you mean a better chance than you've got?"

Murdock was silent a few minutes, "I suppose we must hope that Stockwell's plane can be found and that he can fix this mess."

"This mess... In prison to get some information for Stockwell, that's already giving us trouble, which will get worse if we stay. Frankie our only connection to the outside, and, you didn't answer my question."

Murdock looked up at Face. "I know this is hard for you. Stockwell wanted me in because I'm used to being locked up... Anyway, you weren't listening when Frankie told us what our cover stories were, were you?"

"What do you mean? After hearing that my cover story had me in here as a convicted rapist, do you blame me?"

Murdock averted his eyes again. Yes, Frankie had gone to a lot of trouble to look up their faked records. Face, a rapist, of course it had shocked him.

"Face, if we had to stay, I mean if there's no way out for us, then you'll be eligible for parole in five to seven years. For your crime, such as Frankie described it, you'll probably get out if you stay out of trouble."

Face moved slowly to the bunk, "But you... oh God. I did hear, Frankie said you were down as a murderer, sentenced to serve three life sentences. Stockwell's a mean bastard, you wouldn't have a chance. Especially... Oh shit, didn't Frankie say that one of your supposed victims was a child..."

Murdock nodded.

Face sank back against the wall, "God, that plane's got to show up. It's only been two weeks..."

They sat there quietly, each thinking to themselves, hoping that Stockwell's jet could be located.

Frankie had brought them the news of its disappearance, news he had gotten from Stockwell's people. They were ready to shut down again, yet they waited too. But nothing was found. Frankie found himself alone, lucky to have the house in Langley to stay in. He returned from visiting the pair to find all of Stockwell's people gone, but the key was there, and no one opposed his being there since, it was all he had. Then he had to look up Face and Murdock's faked records for them to learn why they couldn't get out.

Stockwell had gotten them into the prison easily enough. They were trying to get some information from a prisoner that would help convict a much bigger fish. But getting that information meant looking like real convicts and getting close to the prisoner. They didn't know exactly what they had been down for, only that if anyone looked into it they would be satisfied with what they found.

Now that was their problem. Stockwell had deliberately made Murdock the worse offender because of his experience in confinement; he knew he could handle it better. And he put Face in for support, someone that Stockwell could pull out sooner, if needed.

But they were both stuck with Stockwell's faked records. Only he could get them out, only he knew why they were there, and he was now missing along with the Colonel and B.A. All Face and Murdock had was Frankie and that because Stockwell had used him previously as their outside contact.

Already they had spent two months in the state penitentiary as cell mates; laying the groundwork to get to the prisoner they wanted the information from. Already they had only just managed to stay clear of trouble. Other prisoners knew the pair were friends who backed each other up and were hardly ever apart.

But now, with the knowledge that freedom might be a lot longer away, there would be new dangers. Dangers Murdock could see because of Face's sudden panic. Dangers that if something did go wrong, there was no one to pull them out. Stockwell's pull had kept them together in a two man cell, now anything was possible. They could easily get moved or separated. No one in the prison knew the truth about them, it was too dangerous. Stockwell's influences went through by computer. Now that influence was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie came to tell them that the search had been called off. As far as the Government and anyone else was concerned, Stockwell was missing, presumed dead. 

Face refused to believe it, but Murdock merely nodded and sat quietly. He stayed quiet even as they returned to their cell. Face knew better than to try to talk to him then. He only knew that he would continue to believe that Stockwell and the Colonel would turn up and get them out.

But more time went by and he began to feel more closed in than ever and he also began to notice how the other prisoners looked at him, as if they were sizing him up, yet they kept their distance. As always he was never far from Murdock, following his lead, trying to be as calm.

That day they sat in the mess hall discussing the subject of confinement.

"Face, this place isn't completely like the V.A. You know that. I did have much more freedom and I knew I could get out," he looked about, "And there are dangers in this place that you should know about."

Face looked about to. More of those leering faces, he knew what Murdock meant.

Then suddenly one big man planted himself right beside Murdock. They both knew who he was.

"Funny how you seemed to be pretty nosey just last month," muttered the man as he ate. "Now you've gone all quiet."

Murdock continued to ignore him.

"We don't like nosey people in here, especially when they don't have much reason to be. People like child killers who get around with rapists."

Face couldn't help stopping and staring at his food. So, the others had learned what they were supposedly in for.

"We don't like child killers in here, that's low, that is. Nosey ones are even worse. And fresh meat too..."

Murdock knew he was being warned to watch himself.

"Fresh prime meat that could be carved up any minute. Mmmm, a feast, haven't had one in a while, must have one soon."

The man got up and moved away. Murdock still slowly ate without looking anywhere. But Face had lost his appetite.

"Murdock --"

"Don't say anything, Face. Ignore it or you'll invite trouble. You don't want any trouble, remember?"

"I don't want to invite anything, but I'm afraid something might be out to trouble us."

"I'll take care of it."

Face fell silent. He didn't like the sound of that.

The next day the head guard appeared at their cell.

"Get your gear together, you're being moved."

"What?" asked Face.

"You heard me."

They looked at each other, then began to get their things together. Then they followed the guard. They were being moved to a less secured area, and into a four man cell. Both could see that the cell was occupied, though the occupants were not there at the time.

They took the empty bunks, the guard left them. A short time later, their new cell mates came in.

One was a man in his early fifties named Stan; the other was a man in his early twenties, Trevor. The older one centered his attention on Murdock, but the younger did the talking.

"So you're the new ones. I've heard of you two. You," he pointed to Face, "Are in here for rape. But you," Murdock, "Everybody knows you're the kid killer. Hey Stan, we've got the kid killer. Stan's got six kids, do you know?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face sank on his bunk, that would mean trouble and it wasn't even a true story. He saw Murdock shut down, a new defense mechanism he had adapted to survive.

Face soon learned that Trevor liked to talk; in fact he was all mouth. And he also became very tired of hearing 'Do you know' all the time. Yet Trevor seemed harmless enough being still a kid himself, he was a car thief too, who had gotten caught once too often. He learned that Stan was an embezzler, so he too seemed harmless, except for the looks he gave Murdock.

The only real privacy Face and Murdock had now was in the mess hall that was the only place they could talk. And yet the first chance they got to talk, Face noticed Trevor across the room sitting close to another man. It seemed strange to Face to see the young man with the older, much harder looking man.

Murdock noticed his watching, "Face, that's something else you should ignore and never speak about."

Face looked at him questioningly.

"He's a kid, Face. What you would call a good looking kid. He knows though, he knows how to survive."

"You don't mean..."

Murdock nodded, "If he didn't he would probably be dead."

Face then noticed the big man that had interrupted them before. Occasionally he would look across at the pair, then turn back to his fellows.

"God, I can't wait till Frankie gets here," muttered Face.

Just as he did the big man got up and walked past, deliberately knocking into Murdock as he sent a leering grin at Face.

Murdock had bumped into Face, but he did not move otherwise, choosing to ignore it. But Face saw his eyes close.

"Are you all right?" asked Face.

Murdock nodded.

"Why did you do that?"

"Another warning."

"Warning of what?"

Murdock turned to him, "Face, whatever happens, try not to get out of my sight, please."

Face saw the intense emotion in his friend's eyes.

"I can take care of myself."

"Face, this is a whole new ball game we're in. Sure, we could fight our way out of things before, but we don't want trouble here, not if you're -- we're to get out of here. We are stuck for now, we've got to face that. Nasty things happen in here despite all those guards." He stopped and shook his head, "We have to stick together, this place could change us, Face. All we've got is each other, no one else. I think they know that... Face, they'll try to separate us, then they'll strike and you won't be able to take care of yourself."

Face saw the other prisoners looking at them and he nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening in the cell, Trevor's conversation turned to girls, or of his yearnings for them. It was Stan that shut off the subject quickly and Trevor obeyed.

Yet, that night Face couldn't get girls off his mind. He dreamed about them, especially of what he liked doing with them most. He had had thoughts of it before, but now it fully awakened.

Then the memory of seeing Trevor with that man popped in, and the leering face and look of concern and intenseness of Murdock. Five to ten years.

He awoke with a start.

"Hey, you okay?" said a figure looming over him in the half light.

"Wha...?"

"You were tossing and turning. You woke me up," it was Trevor.

Face felt the bunk move and another figure was looking down at him.

"Tem, are you all right."

Murdock. Using his name, not his nickname.

"He'll be okay, nosey. Just a bad dream, you get them sometimes. Why don't you leave him alone."

Face felt rather than saw Murdock stiffen with the words.

"Hey, he's my friend, Trev," put in Face.

"Is he now? So it is true."

"What's true?"

"You don't know? How long you been here?"

"Near four months."

"Anyone hit on you?"

"What?"

Trevor laughed, "God, you can't be so naive... Everyone thinks that you and he --"

"Trevor!" came a growl from Stan. "I'd like to bloody sleep and I don't want those bastards keeping me awake."

Trevor went to his bunk below Stan. Face could see Murdock standing with his arms resting on his top bunk. Then he leapt up and settled back down.

Face stared up at the imprint of his body. Everyone thought he and Murdock... No. It had to be because of their close friendship. That was it. They were best friends, but they weren't supposed to be that in there. They were supposed to be total strangers who became cell mates. Yet they were never apart, well hardly ever. Yes. They could think that, he decided. And it scared him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Murdock, about last night?" began Face as they sat alone in the mess hall.

Murdock stopped eating for a few seconds, then went on.

"I guess we do look like Trevor and his friend."

Murdock stopped again, but again he did not answer.

"Is that what you want them to think?" persisted Face.

"It's not causing any trouble," answered Murdock finally.

"You knew about it?"

"We have to survive."

"But I..." began Face, then he stopped realizing that until recently, no one had bothered them.

He sat silent for a while as Murdock continued to eat.

"I dreamed about girls last night."

Murdock nodded.

"I didn't realize how much I was missing... it."

"Then don't think about it," advised Murdock, "It can be done, I know."

"Yes, but it's different for you."

Murdock turned and looked at him sternly, "Different for me? How?"

"You've gone... without... longer than I have," stumbled Face.

"Have I now?"

"You know what I mean."

Murdock frowned, "Maybe. But then it doesn't matter anymore. We're in an all male world now. And there's guys here who'd be happy to take you on, whether you wanted or not."

They were both silent after that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie visited, but he had no news for them, no new hope. How could he when they all knew the search had been called off and Frankie had no resources to do it on his own. In fact he was forced to take jobs, ordinary everyday work just to survive himself.

Face told him about their being moved and that he believed they were in danger. And yet again Murdock said nothing the whole time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face and Murdock's duty assignment was the laundry, so was Trevor's and he made his way to Face so they could talk. For Trevor it was friendship he wanted, as he had other companionship whether he liked it or not. And he liked Face; it showed that he didn't like Murdock. But there was something else that they didn't know about Trevor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's true. They have known each other a long time," said the big man.

"Yes, they were in 'Nam together. He let that slip today," answered Trevor.

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. They came in on the same day and yet their records check out. If they're not some kind of undercover cops, what are they?"

"The murderer, he wanted to know about Phillips, remember?" said the man that was Trevor's boyfriend.

"Yes, he did. Why?... They stick close, don't they?"

"Always, but they're not... you know, that I know for sure," said Trevor.

The big man smiled, "Good. We've got to separate them. Then we might learn something. But Trevor, you've got to stay in his confidence, whatever happens, you've got to get him to turn to you."

The group broke up, leaving Trevor and his boyfriend alone.

"Just don't get too close, kid," said his partner as his hands roved, "You're mine."

He pushed Trevor to the wall and took him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near the end of the work period when Face noticed that Murdock was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Murdock, Trevor?"

"No. He was here a minute ago."

The horn sounded and work came to a stop.

"He's probably gone back," continued Trevor.

Yet Face was worried, he started to head back to the cells on his own seeing Trevor move off with his friend. He felt vulnerable all of a sudden. And his fear grew.

He got to the passage leading out of the laundry room and suddenly saw the grinning big man looking back at him as he stood up the passage as if waiting.

Face decided not to go that way, he turned and hurried back, noticing that there were no guards around. At the other end, he saw another man, one he recognized as the grinner's friend. He stopped, turned, the grinner was coming. He was trapped. He tried to run.

Something hit him hard in the stomach as he tried to pass a big laundry cart. He fell.

"Come on boys, he's all alone, let's have a feast," he heard the grinner say.

They grabbed him, yet despite being out of breath and in pain, he struggled. He was hit again, but still he fought.

They threw him over a laundry hamper and pinned him over it. He felt them pull his pants down, his worst fear coming into being.

They laughed and he felt the grinner positioning himself, he kicked out and promptly got a hit to the head, everything reeled. Then he felt a hardness entering him, the world went black.

It was right at that moment that his attackers were attacked. The grinner went down with Murdock jumping him. They rolled apart and up fast, both throwing punches. The grinner and his friend were together, and then Murdock picked up a roll of cloth and swung hard with the force of his anger. The hit got the grinner across the head and he went down unconscious. His friend then took flight.

Murdock first made sure he's have no trouble, before hurrying to Face. He was unconscious too.

"Shit," swore Murdock.

He pulled up Face's pants and dragged him away. Hurrying him to the cell which he found empty. He laid Face on his bunk and assured himself that he was all right. Then he hurried back to the laundry, he had to assure himself that he had not killed the grinner, even if he did deserve it.

But when Murdock reached the spot, the grinner's body was gone. He turned to leave, but came face to face with a guard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded the guard.

Murdock could give him no explanation and the guard was in no mood to be joked with. The guard pushed him back towards the cells.

"This goes on report, mister. You disobey again and you'll be in big trouble."

Murdock hurried back to his cell now worried about Face. But as he got there he found Trevor and Stan caring for him.

Murdock made a move to get near to Face, but Stan stepped in front of him.

"He's hurt, leave him alone. He don't need you now, seeing you weren't there when he needed you."

"Let me past... he's my friend."

But Stan wouldn't move. "I said leave him to Trevor, he knows what he's doing. It's probably all your fault anyway."

Murdock met his eyes angrily. They didn't care. They didn't know he had rescued Face just in time. He turned fast and left. But as he walked along the corridor to go down to the mess hall, he saw two guards heading towards him. One of them was the one from the laundry.

"You. Stay there," the guard ordered. "This is the one I saw in the laundry."

"Come with me," ordered the other guard to Murdock, then to the first, "Get some men, search his cell. I'll take him up."

"What's going on?" asked Murdock.

"You'll find out."

He was led out of the cell block and into a section he knew was used for interrogation. He wondered what was happening. Maybe the grinner was dead and he had been found.

But it turned out not to be the case.

He was taken into a small cell and made to strip, then suffered the indignity of a thorough strip search. As it proceeded he heard guards talking about drugs being found in the laundry. In the place where he had been caught.

Finally the guard he had originally faced came back.

"He's clean." And that was that.

Just another thing to add to the list of his bad day.

Again he headed back, but decided against going straight to their cell. The search would have angered Stan even more, and he didn't want another confrontation with the man who hated him. The only place he could go was the mess hall, but that meant going through a stretch of corridor which was unguarded and all the prisoners called it the Devil's Playground. Nasty things seemed to happen there without the guards ever knowing about it.

Murdock walked into that corridor without thinking; he'd already had enough of a bad day.

Then he heard a sound behind him. He stopped, but looked forward. There standing in his way was the grinner and two of his friends. Murdock didn't have to look back at the two behind him.

The grin came to the face, "Can't keep your nose out of anyone's business, can you? I was just having a little fun with your pretty, precious friend and you have to go and spoil it. And I've got a really bad headache because of you. You hurt me, you deprived me of something I wanted," he motioned those with him forward. They leapt at Murdock who had no chance with four of them. They soon held him tightly. The grinner came up to him, "We don't like your kind," he threw a punch to Murdock's stomach that left him gasping, "We don't like anything about you," another punch followed, "I will get to have my fun, only when I do I'll make you watch. Teach him a lesson boys."

The grinner moved away then the four who held him began to beat him up, letting him fall to the floor where they kicked him before leaving him barely conscious.

Then the grinner stood over him, "That's just a lesson, kid killer. Don't cross me again. You might not live to regret it. Still, we'll find you when it's time for our next feast and you can watch us with the main course. We might even take you for dessert."

They left him then and he lay a long time before the lock up bell rang and he knew he had to get back to the cell.

He realized that he had been beaten where marks would not show. It hurt like hell, but no one would see why. He tidied himself up before hurrying off. Maybe it was best. At least Face wouldn't know he'd been hurt too.

As he reached the cell he tried to look as normal. He had expected Stan's anger, and it came. Trevor glared up at him from Face's bunk. Face was conscious and resting.

The doors were locked and he stood there just looking at them.

Trevor stood up, "When he woke up, he asked for you. But where were you, huh? Out there in more trouble. That's all you are, trouble. If you knew what was good for him you'd leave him alone."

Murdock pushed past and carefully knelt beside Face's bunk. "How are you?"

"They tried to..." cried Face, "Where were you? I turned around and you weren't there."

Murdock closed his eyes, now Face was accusing him, on top of everything else.

"I wake up here; I don't know how... guards came in to search the place. If it weren't for Trevor and Stan, I'd be trying to explain why..."

"It's okay, Face. I'm sorry," he stood. "It's my fault." He leaned on his bunk, exhausted and depressed. "It won't happen again."

He jumped onto his bunk and collapsed in it, regretting the leap because it made everything else hurt again. He stared at the ceiling and listened as Trevor spoke with Face. He knew Face had lost confidence in him and if it weren't for the grinner's threat, he felt Face might be better off if it looked like they weren't connected. Trevor was just trying to convince Face of the same, warning him that Murdock wasn't liked and reminding him that he wasn't there when needed the most.

Murdock said nothing, knowing he had been there. That he had rescued Face and got him back to the cell, and that he had paid for it too. But he didn't want Face to know all about that.

Stan started in too. Still angry about the search, now believing Murdock involved in the drug trade there. He still stared at the ceiling, nursing his pain long after the cell block had quietened for the night.

Murdock had never allowed Face to go to the showers alone; he knew the dangers that lay there. But for the first time he didn't want to go. Face would be carrying the marks of his encounter with the grinner, yet so would Murdock, perhaps more so because he had been beaten and kicked.

Trevor saw Murdock's hesitation and was only too happy to accompany Face, throwing in more jibes about being there when Face needed help. It hurt, but it hurt more to see that Face believed it too.

Murdock showered later; sure that Face would not see him. He had been forced to trust Face in Trevor's care and it had not gone wrong. Trevor knew how to survive and he was further helped by the man who claimed him. That man would allow no harm to come to Trevor. Murdock would later learn that Trevor gave some advice for survival in that place, that he could not. Yet in the showers alone, he too had to be careful of the predators there, roving like sharks. But this time those there saw the marks on his body from the beating and knew when to stay clear. That was all except the sympathetic ones who voiced concern, yet they were dangerous too, usually out to find someone to latch on to and give or take what they really wanted.

One of those approached Murdock that day, a man called Alvin.

"Oh, you poor boy," started Alvin moving closer, yet staying under the water himself, washing himself particularly about the groin. His eyes centered on Murdock's too.

Out of impulse Murdock turned away and heard a tone of appreciation from Alvin ogling his backside.

He stepped out of the water and put a towel around him, but a twinge in his ribs forced a gasp from him.

A hand touched him on the shoulder, he flinched.

"Oh poor dear. You should be looked after, you know," said Alvin.

Murdock purposely moved away, dried and dressed, feeling Alvin's eyes on him the whole time. He hurried back to the cell to escape them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell was empty when he got there, which could only mean that Face had gone with Trevor to breakfast. Seeing the time, he had to hurry there himself. His thought was right; Face was with Trevor and his boyfriend and a few other prisoners. But there was no room for him at the table.

As he searched for a place to sit, his eyes met the grinner's, who was pleased with himself. Murdock turned to avoid him only to be faced with another smile. Alvin.

There was no way out. He was forced to sit with him. Alvin said nothing as they ate. It was the way Alvin ate that said everything. Murdock ignored him and was grateful when the horn announcing work period came on and he could escape again.

In the laundry he was finally close to Face. However, Face chose not to speak to him. It rubbed salt into Murdock's wounds.

With lunch approaching, Murdock also approached Face. Face glared at him. 

"I nearly got raped!" he said, "You weren't there. I depended on you."

"Maybe you shouldn't anyway."

"Oh and how am I supposed to guard myself, huh? I shouldn't be here, wouldn't be here..."

"No, you'd rather be lost or dead somewhere like the Colonel, because you probably would have. But you agreed to come in, you wanted the main job, but prison's not your style, is it? You thought it would be easy, but now you see the reality. There are men in here who want you for sex, who'll take it from you. They go and strike when I'm not there. I knew it, they knew it. Now you know it. But you didn't get raped, though they attempted it, you got away with a few bruises."

"A few bruises! I almost got my skull caved in. If Trevor hadn't got there --"

"Trevor!" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes. He helped me. Where were you and how did you get involved with drugs?"

Murdock turned away disgusted. Face believed Trevor had saved him. "I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Trevor reckons Finney attacked me to get at you."

"Yeah, sure. You'd believe anything."

Face swung him around, "I believed you!"

"Then believe this. Trevor lied to you. He didn't save you, he's sucking you in and you're letting him."

Angered Face let fly a slap which hit Murdock across the face. He staggered in surprise and knocked his ribs which twinged again.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

Murdock grabbed the side of the table.

"Murdock?" Now Face was concerned, his anger forgotten.

He pushed the shirt aside even when Murdock tried to stop him. He saw the bruises.

"How did you get that?"

"Nowhere," said Murdock tucking the shirt in quickly.

Face turned him around so they faced each other. "Murdock... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"I was telling you the truth."

Face's brow creased. "They found the drugs in here... but," he couldn't work it out.

"I got this from Finney because I deprived him of his fun."

Face was still trying to figure it out when the lunch horn blew. All he knew was that he had to find Trevor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You lied to me," accused Face once he found Trevor at his table.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't pull me out of the laundry did you!"

"I never said I did."

"Murdock did. And he's been beaten up for it, and you made me believe that he had done nothing! God, he's my best friend and I've hurt him."

"Sit down and shut up and listen to me," Trevor pulled him into the seat next to him. "Your friend has got enemies. You'd better off on your own without him. Finney already wants you; he'll want you more now. He won't give up until he's had you and it's mostly because of that kid killing friend of yours."

"But he isn't. He never killed... shit, it's not fair," Face stopped himself from revealing the dangerous truth.

"Nothing's ever fair here. Take my advice, find someone who'll look after you and you'll be all right until you get out. Otherwise you'll never get out."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face touched Murdock on the shoulder and he turned startled.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized it was you, that Trevor lied to me. I knew he didn't like you."

Murdock nodded, "Still, he's right. We shouldn't stay together, it will only mean trouble."

"We can't. Alone we're defenseless. If they knew we weren't... you know."

"Lovers, Face. Use it, don't be so afraid."

"I'm not. Anyway I know we'll have people moving in on us."

"I already have."

"What?" Face was shocked.

"You've heard of Alvin. He has made a pass at me."

Face smiled mischievously. "Murdock, have you ever thought about it?"

Murdock knew what Face meant, he nodded.

"Really?"

He nodded again.

"I've been thinking about it lately. I was raised to believe it abhorrent, disgusting, immoral, yet here it is the norm. Trevor says it will never turn him off girls and though he isn't comfortable, it gives him a release, even though it's Harry doing it to him."

"I've had a little experience," confessed Murdock. "A long time ago when I was a teenager."

Face's eyes widened in surprise.

"An older friend wanted to... experiment. He experimented with me."

"And?"

"I was a virgin in every sense then. But... well, it was a long time ago."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face lay awake long into the night, still thinking about what Murdock had told him. And it stayed with him as he dreamed.

They were in the showers and Murdock turned to him. Face had seen Murdock naked before, but this time... He held out a hand and it was taken, then he pulled him closer. They stood face to face, steam misting about their wet bodies. Mouths moved close together, touched, kissed. He slipped his hand around his back as passion pushed him to probe deeper with his tongue. Then they pulled back and looked each other in the eye.

"Don't be afraid, Face. Go with it."

A hand slid down his chest, his stomach, reaching his groin. He gasped.

Gentle fingers sent electrical pulses through his body as he became hard against the hand. He let his own hands slide down Murdock's back and he slowly massaged his backside. Murdock smiled.

Face gasped again as he began to ache with need. Murdock pulled out of his grasp and turned to lean against the shower wall. Face's hands circled his backside as he moved behind. Then he parted the cheeks, teased with his thumbs, moved closer and entered in one hard thrust. The both gasped and Face's hands gripped his hips and thrust again. At first it was stop and start until a rhythm set in and Murdock moved with him making it easier, until climax...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was shaking him, "Face."

He looked up to see Murdock. He sighed heavily.

"What the hell were you dreaming about ?" whispered Murdock.

"Making love."

Murdock shook his head. "I should have guessed the way you were making this bunk move."

Face sighed again and on impulse reached out and gently touched Murdock's cheek.

"I was making love to you."

He saw Murdock's eyes widen and he pulled away.

Murdock stood, "Go back to sleep," was all he said as he leapt onto his bunk.

Face heard him groan with the exertion and remembered that he was still hurt. He moved to get up, but immediately he felt a wetness at his groin. The dream had brought a reaction he had not expected. He ignored it and climbed out of bed and stood.

"You shouldn't do that with your ribs like that," whispered Face.

"I'll be all right."

"I can't help what I dreamed. I didn't... I never expected any dream like that... God, a wet dream too."

He saw a slight grin on Murdock's face.

"You shouldn't have told me what you did. That's what brought it on. I've never thought about it before.... I mean I've thought about... It just happened, that's all."

He got back onto his bed feeling embarrassed. But every time he drifted off, the same dream came back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up again in full light to see Trevor looking at him.

"What was going on last night?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"Nothing! You were writhing and moaning. Then you were whispering with him."

"I had a dream, that's all."

"Oh yeah. About who?"

Face got up quickly, completely forgetting. Trevor saw the strain and laughed. Face turned away even more embarrassed. It was then he saw that Murdock wasn't there. 

"He's just gone to the showers," informed Trevor.

Face quickly picked up his things and hurried to the shower block. He quickly stripped off his soiled pants and covering himself with his towel he sought out Murdock.

He was leaning under a stream of water, in almost the same position... Face saw the ugly black and yellow bruises.

He moved into the next shower, then Murdock looked over at him.

"Forget last night, Face," he said plainly, "It'll only make things worse."

"How?"

"You don't want any trouble remember. You want to get out of here, alive."

"And what about you? It's as if you've given up."

"Face, it's been too long. We may never see them again so we have what we have now. I will never get paroled, Face. I'm a murderer remember."

"You're no killer."

Murdock shrugged him off and let his met his eyes, "Oh but I am Face. Not kids maybe, but I've killed and you know it. That's why Stockwell picked it for me. I tried to kill him once."

"But all that doesn't matter. If there's one thing I've learned about this place, is that you can't survive alone. We were all right when they believed... I was nearly raped Murdock, I don't want that again. And now I've got these feelings, I can't get away from them."

Murdock quickly got out of the shower and tossed the towel about him.

Face followed him.

As they dressed, Face pushed on.

"Why did you tell me what you did?"

"You were talking about Trevor."

"That's not all of it."

Their eyes met once more.

"So," Murdock closed his eyes. "So I've thought about it too... Perhaps not for the first time."

"Oh?"

"Face, don't. It's too dangerous."

"No, I can't. Not now. What did you mean about not the first time?"

Murdock walked away.

"Murdock," Face called after him, but he got no answer.

He shook his head and noticed that he was being stared at. He felt vulnerable, alone and hurried after his friend.

They went to the mess hall for breakfast and Face sat beside Murdock.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Murdock sighed heavily, "All right. Ever since I met you... I've had occasional... fantasies... about you. There, satisfied."

"Way back then?" he was surprised. "And all this time... Murdock, I would like to... with you."

"No Face."

"Murdock. Would you rather see me raped by Finney?"

Murdock almost dropped his spoon as he remembered Finney's threat.

"Murdock?"

"No. I'd rather... But there's no place --"

"Yes there is, I know there is. Trevor told me about it. A place in the laundry. We won't be disturbed."

Murdock nodded and went back to eating. The work horn would soon be going and he was still hungry even with his stomach knotting up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face led him to a place full of the noise of the machines used in the laundry room. They had slipped away from their areas unseen. They had had to squeeze through a small opening to get to this place where no one would see them.

Then they stood there looking at each other. Face remembered the dream and moved forward drawing Murdock into his arms, their lips met. But unlike the dream, Murdock and he were fully clothed. His hands began to unbutton Murdock's shirt. He noticed the way Murdock was watching him, as if asking him if he were sure of what he was doing.

Face merely smiled and pushed the shirt aside and ran a hand over the hairy chest of his friend, leaned forward and kissed him again. As he did this his hand slid down Murdock's stomach and fumbled with the fly. He pulled back to look down at what he was doing, but still he could not get it undone.

Murdock sighed almost resignedly and moved his hands to do it himself. Once open he let Face push them down and he began to undo Face's pants until they both stood, their pants around their ankles, shirts open. Again there were a few minutes of standing there looking at each other, hesitation.

But they had gone too far to turn back now, Face reached for one of Murdock's hands and moved it to his groin, Murdock's fingers began to stroke gently and this time he leaned forward to kiss Face.

Face's hands slid down his back after pushing the shirt off and rested on his hips, then down over his backside, rubbing, kneading. He had become erect under Murdock's hand and with one final kiss urged Murdock to turn around, which he did.

"Here use this, you have to loosen me first," said Murdock holding a small tube. Face remembered the pain of his attempted rape, and smoothed some of the lotion onto his fingers. "One finer at at time, you have to stretch me."

He grasped Murdock's hips and parted him. He hesitated at first, but his pushed his fingers in, moving them about until he had three inside and he was finger fucking his friend, his groin ached. He pulled his fingers out before lining himself up and thrust forward, entering Murdock who gasped. It had hurt a little. Face thrust again deeper, another pained gasp.

"Are you all right?" he asked behind Murdock's ear.

"Sure. It just takes getting used to."

Face couldn't hold himself back any longer and thrust again and continued with a slow rhythm. It had been easier in his dream. But then, this was reality. And he remembered the feeling of Finney.

After climax he leaned against Murdock's back with his arms around him, they were both panting with the exercise as Face withdrew. For several minutes they stayed like that until their breath came back, then Murdock twisted around. He lifted his face and their eyes met. Face kissed him then, his eyes thanking Murdock. But as their bodies met again, Face felt something jab him in the hip.

He looked down to see that Murdock was fully erect and Murdock's hand slid down his back.

He pulled away, suddenly afraid, he remembered Finney again.

"No... I'm sorry... I can't."

Murdock's hand rested on his shoulders as he met the brown eyes again.

"I know it seems... I mean... I still remember."

Murdock's hand reached up and touched his cheek, "It's okay, Face, I understand," and kissed him.

Face looked down once more at the erect organ. Maybe Murdock did understand, but he was fully aroused.

"I can't leave you like that."

"It'll pass, don't worry."

Face shook his head, "Well, maybe I can still help."

He knelt down. Murdock looked down at him curiously, Face grinned and fingered him lightly, then opened his mouth and took him in, tongue gliding over him.

He gasped and leaned against the wall for support. He had to grasp a pipe behind him as Face excited him further.

"Oh God," he moaned with pleasure and Face's hands ran in circles on his backside. He moaned long as Face brought him to climax and released him. He was glad of the wall and the pipe, because he felt like falling in a heap.

"Better?" asked Face standing.

"Oh God," was all he could reply.

"Well I'm glad the earth moved for you."

He stood away confused at the after effects of his work. Murdock looked like he was flying on some drug.

"Hey Murdock," Face shook him, a little afraid.

Murdock blinked as his eyes came out of dilation. "Where the hell... did you learn... to do that?"

"Right here," Face was still amazed, "Although I will admit it has been done to me once or twice before. Though I can't remember reacting like you."

Murdock straightened himself, "I've never been... satisfied like that before!"

"Oh come on. Snap out of it anyway. We've got to get back!"

Murdock nodded and bent slowly to recover his pants, he gasped a little as he did so.

"You okay."

"Arse hurts a bit, that's all."

"I thought you said you'd had some experience."

"That was a long time ago. I was a lot younger and frankly, he wasn't as eager as you."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You haven't," he pulled his pants up, "As I said, it takes getting used to."

Face nodded, "Yes, maybe that's why I was afraid --"

"Face, it's okay. I don't think I could have been better satisfied, believe me!"

Face couldn't help smiling, "We'll have to try it again sometime."

Murdock gave him a stern look, but Face could see that he was stifling a smile.

Dressed, they hurried out and back to their work, Murdock perhaps a little slower than normal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Trevor studied his shoes.

"You're sure?" asked the big man.

"Yes. They've gotten together. I'm sure."

"Damn it!" growled the man, "Finney was supposed to... And you... We'll have to do something else to get them apart. Thanks Trevor, get back to Harry. We'll handle it from here."

Trevor left the small group of men as Finney came into the small meeting.

"So?"

"Idiot. All you've done is put them closer together. Screwing each other."

"They're braver than we figured."

"I still want to know what they are. The only way we'll get one of them near us is to get him in our section."

"Maximum security. There's only one way for that," grinned Finney.

"Get that blood lust out of your eyes, Finney."

"It's the only way and you know it."

The big man turned away, "And it would separate them."

"That kid Trevor gets out in a few months. He knows. He knows too much."

The big man twisted around, "If Harry found out, he'd kill you."

"Harry's a coward and he ain't getting out of here till he's an old man. And they're already close to the kid. And one of them is a kid killer."

Finney was grinning madly, his eyes locked with the others.

"It'd be easy then, Joe. We'd have him in our hands then. We'd find out who's nosing around."

The big man dropped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. And you could move in on the other one too."

Finney's grin vanished, "I would have earned it by then. We've got a good operation here; do you want to lose it all? We took care of Phillips as soon as we knew he was dangerous, didn't we?"

"All right. Do it. But you get to deal with Harry afterwards. And that means keeping him alive for us to find out what he is."

"He'll be looked after, don't worry."

Finney walked away, a manic grin on his face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finney had planned things very carefully and Trevor helped. Trevor had persuaded Harry to watch over Face when a change in the system put Face in the same section of the laundry as Harry, separating him from Murdock. It was supposed to be temporary. Then according to Finney's instructions, Trevor was to persuade Murdock to go to a meeting with Finney.

Trevor reassured him that Face was safe with Harry, but still Murdock didn't like it. Yet in the end he went with Trevor to the horrible corridor, the Devil's Playground.

Trevor slowed as he came to the place where the meeting had been set up, but there was no one there. He stopped and Murdock stopped with him, he could see that something was wrong.

"Come on, kid. Let's go back. I don't like this."

"No Finney wants to talk, that's all."

"Then where is he?"

Trevor looked about confused, "He said he'd be here."

"He says a lot of things. Let's get out of here."

Trevor nodded, getting scared himself.

But as they both turned they faced Finney and three of his henchmen.

"Oh, there you are," began Trevor. "We thought you weren't coming."

He had taken a few steps forward, then stopped. Finney was grinning maniacally once more. They were trapped.

"Not coming, me. When I arrange something, I arrange it. You get out of here soon, don't you Trevor?"

Trevor frowned, "In a few months."

Finney nodded, "A few months. And how long have you been with us?"

Trevor turned, saw the others behind. He was very scared. "Hey, I've done everything you asked. I've kept my mouth shut."

"Ah, but will it stay shut. That's what I want to know."

"I brought him here for you!" Trevor backed up to Murdock.

"Oh, we wanted him here. We needed him here. You see he's the one they're going to blame."

"Blame," squeaked Trevor in panic.

Finney and his men closed in.

Murdock suddenly realized what was going on; he shoved Trevor behind him, as their backs came against the wall. But Trevor wouldn't stay there. In his fear tears sprang from his eyes.

"Finney, please. I've done everything... I won't say anything."

Still they approached. Murdock lunged at the men as they closed in, but they bore him to the floor and held him at the same time others grabbed Trevor.

"Leave him alone you bastard, he's just a kid."

Finney stood over Murdock, "A kid? Why are you so concerned? You've killed kids before, haven't you? They'll think you were back to form and the evidence... Oh, they'll know it was you for certain. You see, you got Trevor to come here with you, there's witnesses, even Harry doesn't know that you two came here, others saw you leave together. And Trevor knew what you were, he celled with you, learned to trust you."

Trevor tried to struggle, but they held him tight.

"And with the other evidence. Oh, there'll be a struggle, they'll think Trevor fought you all the way," he made a signal to his men who yanked Murdock to his feet, one of them reached down and undid his pants. Murdock tried to struggle. "But the overwhelming evidence," continued Finney.

Those holding Trevor did the same to him.

Then a hand began to stroke him and Murdock knew what they intended.

"You see, you raped him first."

Trevor was held to the floor on his stomach as they dragged Murdock over to him and held him between the kid's legs, the hand mercilessly bringing him erect. He wanted to scream but they taped his mouth. Then they forced him to his knees. One of them opened Trevor and with their combined force they thrust him inside the boy and made him move, made him go deep and cause pain. He could feel Trevor shaking beneath him as they pushed him on and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Behind him a hand worked on him, keeping him excited, trying to force him to do the one last thing they wanted from him, to damn him.

He had no power and his mind screamed when what they desired happened. Only then did they pull him away.

Trevor was bleeding and he knew there was blood on him. More evidence.

They made him watch as they beat up Trevor, then Finney who had watched it all callously lifted the boy's head and quickly slit his throat.

Murdock's stomach heaved. But Finney wasn't through with him yet. He approached Murdock and showed him the knife he held in his hand that was covered with a rubber glove. He forced the knife into Murdock's hand forcing his prints onto it and then made him throw it aside.

The grin widened again as he reached down and fondled Murdock with the gloved hand.

"After this, I'm gonna have your friend. He'll be all alone, won't he? And he's gonna believe you did this. Everyone is gonna see that you are a ghoul; they'll hate you for what you did to poor Trevor. Especially for what you did to him after you killed him."

Murdock's eyes widened and tears of his own formed as Finney brought him to erection again. He was completely helpless as they forced him down once more, as they forced him inside the dead boy, as they brought him to climax once more. They let go of him then, letting him fall on the body. Then they were gone.

He dragged himself up and crawled away pulling the tape from his mouth. He hunched against the wall and threw up until his stomach was empty and he continued to retch, his mind numb.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard footsteps.

"Oh God!" came a yell as someone found Trevor.

"Don't touch him fool, order lock down, hurry."

Someone ran off, another came closer.

"Here, there's another here." He was grabbed, "You bastard." Dragged up. "You murdering bastard."

"Hey, no violence," said the authoritive voice. "He'll pay for this, but we aren't the ones to do it."

"But he's raped and killed that kid."

"Get his pants on and get him to solitary now, or I'll have you on report."

They obeyed yanking his pants up and dragging him away. He couldn't walk, even if he tried. He was claimed by unconsciousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face and Stan had sat in their cell alone wondering what had happened to Trevor and Murdock. Wondering why they hadn't come to the cell when lock down was ordered.

It was only later that the story came to them through the grapevine. Trevor was dead, killed by Murdock, who had raped him. Raped him alive and again after killing him.

Face threw up at the gory details and sat on his bunk in a daze.

"It's not true. He couldn't have done that. Not ever."

Stan jumped at him grabbing him by the collar.

"He was a kid killer. Now he's killed Trevor. Had his pleasure and killed him. I knew it was wrong him being here with that kid. And what he did afterwards... bastard. I'd like to be in maximum when he gets there. They'll get him for it there. I just wish I could be in on it. He deserves to die." He threw back at Face and turned away.

Face shook his head. He knew that somehow Murdock had been set up. He knew there was no way on earth Murdock would have done that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He sat on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had endured the examination by the prison doctor. It was not an examination for him, but rather a means of gathering evidence against him, evidence that would help to prove him guilty. Who would believe him even if he attempted to tell them what really happened? Who would believe that he had been forced to rape the boy? He was damned and he knew it. And the horrible memories in his mind, always there when he closed his eyes. He had suspected something might happen, but never this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face had to find out what was going on. He wanted desperately to know the truth not the rumors running around the prison. It had been almost a week since the crime had been committed and he still refused to believe that Murdock had raped Trevor. So he waited for Frankie's next visit. 

Frankie sat so stiffly at the table; he looked like he needed sleep. He merely acknowledged Face's presence with a nod. Face knew there was nothing good in that.

And he didn't have to ask the question.

Frankie lifted his eyes and they gave Face the answer.

"No Frankie. It can’t be true. It just can't."

"Face, I was able to see the report. The evidence is too strong. They've got witnesses of Murdock and that kid leaving the laundry together. Post mortem on the kid shows he was raped, once while alive and once after he... Murdock had... had the boy's blood on him and... And semen samples taken from the kid, positively match Murdock. Face, even his blood type is against him, you know Murdock's is rare. How many men would have that in here? He was found at the scene, he was... semi naked and had recently had sex, they can prove all that. Face, prison changes people --"

"No, he couldn't have done that! I know he couldn't have."

"Then what did happen, Face? Explain that."

"I can't. Damn it. I can't!"

"There's more," Frankie took a deep breath.

"One witness, Harry something... He made a statement saying that he knew Murdock didn't like Trevor. That he was jealous over the kid's friendship with his own... lover."

Face screwed his eyes up, "You don't believe he did it, do you?"

Frankie's own eyes fell to the floor. "It's not like the Murdock I knew, but then that was before..."

"Before this horrible place. Damn it. Even I could prove that Murdock and Trevor didn't get along. And yes, Frankie, I am... I have had... Murdock and I... shit; I've had sex with him."

Frankie bowed his head.

"I nearly got raped in here, Frankie. Murdock saved me and you can get so... frustrated in here, we've been friends a long time, close friends. Now we're just a little closer, that's all."

Frankie said nothing for a time and they both sat in silence.

"They'll find him guilty, Face and with the fake life sentences... if nothing happens... he'll never get out of here. And if other prisoners believe what he did..."

"I know and they do. He'll spend what's left of his life in maximum security."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both right. He was judged guilty and sentenced to serve his terms, which were now four life sentences, in maximum security. He had offered no plea, no defense, nothing.

During that time, Finney bided his time. He wanted Face and had warned everyone off him. But he wanted Face his way, the way he had threatened. Face would be an easy mark, but he waited for the other. He waited for Murdock to come out of solitary into his section, into his hands, only then could the fun really begin.

He knew how to plan things; he knew how to use people. This time he used Harry to lure his prey. Harry could help lure in Face and Harry's own lure was Murdock, the man who had killed and raped his lover.

Face was still in Harry's section of the laundry. He had avoided Harry though he was constantly aware of the man's watch over him.

Then one day Harry caught him on his own. He had Face backed to a wall and trapped.

"You keep saying your friend didn't do my boy. You keep saying he's been set up. I want you to tell me by who!"

Face was scared, well aware he was defenseless. "I don't know who. But he could tell me if I could see him."

"What if I can get you to him?"

"How? And why do you need me?"

"I'm in max and you know it, but I ain't near him. And I want you there. He's your boy, ain't he? Trevor said so. He'd trust you."

"You'd still kill him."

"You were Trevor's friend. Don't you want to know the truth? Wouldn't he deserve to die if he did do it? Trevor trusted you, he trusted him. You owe Trevor. I'll make a deal with you. You get the truth either way and I’ll let him be then. But if it turns out he killed my boy, then he'll be fair game afterwards."

Face desperately wanted to see Murdock. Wanted the same truth, but how could he trust Harry?

"I won't kill him then. I swear on Trevor's grave," continued Harry seeing the hesitation.

Face reluctantly agreed.

But neither of them knew what they were walking into.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock was placed in a cell on his own when he first took residence in the maximum security section of the prison. He was still rather withdrawn. Still haunted by the terrible memories of what he had been forced to do.

He had lived with it also for the nearly two months he had spent in solitary confinement while his case was tried. Moving to maximum didn't change much. He was still alone, but he would have to go out into the prison population. The population that was against him.

And where the very man who had caused him to be there lived too.

He had heard Finney laugh at him as he was led to his cell and his fears renewed.

He had had no news of Face the whole time they had been separated. He had thought of him constantly, worried about him. Prayed he had survived on his own.

But Finney did not go near him his first day back. In fact everyone avoided him. Yet he felt a constant feeling of fear, of something about to happen.

On his second day, he was ambushed by Finney's men and led back to the horrid Devil's Playground. Finney was there waiting. Nothing was said as he was held tightly by Finney's goons, yet he could see that they were all awaiting something else. Or someone else.

Finney grinned the whole time. A short time later, more of his underlings dragged in two more victims.

Murdock wanted to crumple up and disappear. One of the two was Face and he knew Finney wanted to carry out his threat. The other saw him and fought against the hands that held him.

"Let me have him. What is this Finney? I brought this one to you like you wanted. Let me have him like you promised," yelled Harry.

Finney turned to him. "Shut up fool, you work for me. You only get the kid killer when I say you get him. Right now he's mine and I want him for something. Take him out boys, watch him, don't let him come back here," he ordered.

His men dragged the protesting man away.

Then Finney approached Face, "I have waited a long time for this feast. Longer than I wanted because I had to have your boy here too. Had to wait for him to get back so he could watch. We're going to have our fun now. Fun he took from us before, that's why he's gotta see it."

He moved over to where they held Murdock and his grin widened, he spoke quietly so Face couldn't hear, "You probably thought I'd had my revenge on you, but I haven't. Someone bigger than me wanted you two apart. But right now I want you two together. This is what I promised you before ruining my fun. I am going to take what I wanted then, then my boys are gonna have some fun too and you are going to watch it all."

Murdock tried to fight off the hold, but they had him tight and the gag would not allow him to scream his anger at them.

Finney unzipped himself in front of Murdock, fondled himself, masturbating himself to erection. A movement of his free hand signaled his men and they commenced stripping Face, leaving him naked. He fought too, to no avail.

They dragged Face closer to those that held Murdock, almost face to face. Then Finney moved behind him, placed, his large hands on Face's hips, roughly parted him, then equally rough he rammed himself into Face. Thrusting hard, deep and fast, exulting in his triumph.

Face screamed silently, tears streaming from his eyes caused by the pain of Finney's violation of his body. It seemed to go on forever with ever increasing agony, then Finney exploded inside him and almost as sudden he left. He wanted to collapse and indeed they let him fall to the floor. They kicked his legs apart and he endured the horror of yet another body ramming into his own. Pain seared him until he became numb after a while. Man after man mounted him, rode him hard and left him. He lost count of how many there were.

And all the time they made Murdock watch. Made him see his friend’s agony. Finney stood to one side as his men took their turns; he continued to masturbate the whole time. Watching what his men were doing turned him on as much as his doing it. Then his eyes settled on Murdock and they turned his head to meet those eyes. The evil grin returned a grin Murdock had seen once before. He signaled and those holding Murdock moved back from where Face lay.

Finney slowly approached Murdock.

Murdock shook with the horror of it. He knew what Finney intended. He didn't want to endure it again. Not with Face.

Finney pulled his pants down and took him in hand, masturbating him, forcing his erection.

The last of Finney's men left Face as Finney moved back from Murdock and nodded.

They forced him to his knees between Face's legs, and then they forced him down and inside, employing all the same tactics they had used on him in the rape of Trevor. Only now it was Face he was raping. And they kept him at it past ejaculation.

Face was out of it by then, unconscious when Finney pulled his head up by his hair. He shook his head; they would have no more fun with the main course. He moved to where they held the half naked from of Murdock.

"It's time for dessert boys, hold him tight for me."

Finney moved behind Murdock already half gone by what had made him do. He pulled Murdock's head up. "Now it's your turn. I've enjoyed your friend like I said and you've let him do it to you, now for me. I'm going to be the first to try you, but I sure won't be the last."

Then he rammed himself inside Murdock in their standing position and pumped at him until his passion was spent. Then he moved aside to let any of his men who wanted, to take his turn. Like Face they pushed Murdock to the floor, but unlike Face, he had no friend watching, double agony. Face was dead to the world. In fact he didn't even know that Murdock had been made to rape him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Face came to in his cell. He had no idea how he had gotten there. He hurt like hell, felt so raw and like there was still something there. He lay on his stomach and wasn't sure if he could turn over. His legs hurt too, strained muscles in his thighs and calves, his knees felt sensitive as did his feet just above his toes. His groin and stomach ached from taking so much weight for a prolonged time. There was strain in his shoulders and neck; he would have loved some gentle hands to soothe them.

It was then he wondered about Murdock. They had made him watch the whole thing. But he had blacked out during the gang rape. What had happened to Murdock?

He looked across to the bunk opposite him. Since Trevor's death a new man had moved in. A timid little man who had been raped on his first day there. The man was sitting on his bunk looking over at him well aware of what he was going through.

"Al, how did I get here?"

The little man looked around as if scared that someone would hear him. "You were dumped in here by some of Finney's men. Stan told us to leave you alone."

"Do you know what happened? I mean other than what they've done to me?"

Al nodded, yet still seemed scared, "Finney had orders out that no one was to touch you, not until he was ready. Seems that time came."

Face nodded, "He waited until Murdock was out of maximum."

"The kid killer? He's back is he?"

Face nodded again, "Finney had him, made him watch. I don't know what happened to him."

He saw the blank look on Al's face. It meant he knew nothing more either.

He knew there were people who wanted Murdock for killing Trevor. Harry for one, but they had sent him away.

Face buried his head in his pillow and wished the nightmare would end.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It proved too painful to walk, but he had to get out and see if he could learn anything. He knew that men from maximum ate in the same mess hall. Finney would be there with his cronies, maybe...

His hopes faded, Murdock wasn't there and there was no way he was going to go anywhere near Finney.

Very carefully he sat at a table to try and eat. He had lost everything from his stomach during the night when the shock caught up with him. He ignored everything else. Then somebody sat beside him. He didn't look, but knew that someone had sat there on purpose. There was a nudge at his elbow; he refused to respond to it.

"Okay, so we don't want to hear something important?" said his annoyer who moved to get up.

Face turned then and recognized Alvin. The same Alvin that Murdock had mentioned as making a pass at him. Alvin was also an inmate of maximum.

"Oh, interested now?" continued Alvin sitting down once more.

Face stared at him, waiting. Alvin made him wait. He could be a cruel bastard. After all he had killed his lover and the man he found him with, mutilated them.

"He's on sick call, or that's what they're calling it. I know that Finney had you. That all his pals did. I'm sorry I missed out, but I don't like the way Finney plays. They had him too; some of them beat him around a little for what he did to Trevor."

"Harry wasn't there?"

"Of course not fool. Finney wants him alive for now. Wants some information from him, he thinks you two are plants of some kind. He knows you ain't undercover cops, but you ain't real cons now, are you?"

Alvin was fishing. Face ignored it.

"No, your lover's safe for now. Finney'll keep him alive until he has what he wants, and then he'll be free game. You’re lucky he wants you for other reasons, he won't sacrifice you because of that, but I'd watch my step. If they don't get what they want from your friend, they'll get it from you. A shame really, I liked him. I even offered him my services but he chose you. But then again you won't get to see him, will you? Maybe I could offer him some comfort, he's going to need all he can get."

With that Alvin moved away. Face picked at his food. Alvin had given him a great deal of information, some that eased his worries, but more to play on his anxiety.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finney's hands off seemed to be over. Face suddenly found others making moves on him. He was able to fend them off, but he was at his most vulnerable at shower time. There one big shark moved in, Face had no escape and he was still recovering from the gang rape. The big bald headed ape was too strong and he endured one more rape.

This time the shock hit him in the laundry, he had braved it that far, but he nearly fainted with the renewed pain. Harry caught him.

"What?" he asked.

Face knew what he was asking, "This morning, showers."

Harry nodded, "Idiot, you ain't covered yet are you?"

Face shook his head. Where would be find a protector now? Everyone knew he'd been with Murdock.

"New to you, huh? You’re used to giving it, not taking it."

Trevor had told him that, surmised Face.

"Yeah, doesn't that tell you something?" Face said the words angrily and yet something about them hit him, then slowly he continued, "Because it should. Everyone knew Murdock was my lover, that I screwed him, not the other way around." He carefully left out the fact that it was only because he had been scared by Finney's original rape attempt, otherwise Murdock might have...

"Don't you see that's the way he liked it. Why the hell would he suddenly rape Trevor?"

"He's a kid killer; he's probably done it before."

Face recalled the faked records, "No. There was none of that," details played in his head, "The kid walked in on the first murder, got shot. He probably would be alive today if he hadn't gone in that room," Face had to stick to the fake story. "There was nothing sexual in the whole thing."

Harry took in what he said, "But they proved he did it."

That stumped Face, "I still don't believe... I told you before; Murdock would tell me the truth. And I'll find out somehow."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock lay on his bunk, haunted. In a way he was glad of the beating he took after they had raped him. It meant he got to stay in his cell. The visible signs had made the guards do so. They knew the murderer of a fellow prisoner was a marked man afterwards, and yet they were supposed to keep him alive even if they didn't care.

But what Finney had forced him to do was eating him up. To rape Trevor was bad enough, but to rape Face...

He knew Face had been taken back, through the haze of pain he had heard Finney order it done. But they had left him behind, left him to drag himself back to the block. He didn't make it all the way. Guards found him; they dumped him in his cell. Finney had had his revenge.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how much Face looked, Murdock was never in the mess hall when he was, which meant he was on a different shift.

But he was still hit on, especially being alone, though Harry seemed to hover around a lot, keeping the vultures at a distance. Face noticed that after the loss of Trevor, Harry had not gone out to find someone else. Only hung around him.

And Harry began to sit with him all the time, and when, on occasion he got caught out on his own and endured another rape, Harry was there to help him.

Face didn't know how it happened, but all of a sudden he realized that he had been claimed by Harry. No one else could or would try to touch him under Harry's protection; the only cost to him was that he had to give himself to Harry. And he wanted to survive. Already he had spent a year of his life in that prison and any hope of the Colonel and Stockwell coming to get him out seemed a lost hope.

Life was also much better, no one bothered him. No one beat him, no one even thought about raping him. He belonged to Harry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Murdock it was slightly different, though he did not lack company. After a short period he was moved from his single cell, they needed the space. He wound up in a two man cell with none other then Alvin and Alvin took full advantage. And he teased Murdock about Face. About not being able to be with him, to protect him from the sharks. He had Murdock believing Face was half dead already, which only added to his burdens. That which came to him at night in his dreams. Dreams which woke him rudely. They woke Alvin too, but he had learned to shut him up, a quick hard slap across the jaw always quietened his cellmate. But soon it became too much and one night he stayed awake to see what it was all about.

It was then that he learned about his rape of Face. And the next morning he had some new ammunition to fire at him.

But not just him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had gotten used to Alvin turning up near him and Face. He also allowed it. Once he learned who Alvin celled with. Consciously he had taken Face for sex; unconsciously it was a form of revenge. And he still consciously wanted full revenge on Murdock by his own hands, but Murdock was out of his reach because of Finney. The fact that Finney let him have Face was strange enough, but not to have the other...

"Want some news on your precious lover?" teased Alvin.

Face had gotten used to it.

"He's still a good screw you know. And he told me a secret last night."

Face stiffened a little remembering that Finney wanted to know about them; perhaps Murdock had let it slip.

"He told me that he raped you."

That surprised and relieved Face, but he didn't know what Alvin meant.

"That time when Finney and his gang took you... Well, your precious lover took you too. Just like he took poor old Trevor. So quit going on about him being innocent, 'coz he sure ain't."

Face stared at his food, the revelation sinking in. Murdock raped him? Just like Trevor... He looked sideways at Harry and saw the anger ignite in him. His heart sank, how could he ever convince Harry of his belief in his friend. And yet something stayed in his mind. Just like Trevor...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin had told Murdock that Harry had moved in on Face. It went on with Finney's blessing too, except when he wanted a little fun himself, of course. Yet Murdock didn't react to it visibly, he kept it inside especially when he combined that with the other lurid tales Alvin had fed him about Face. And he knew Harry wanted to kill him for Trevor. He saw why Harry had moved in on Face. It served to drive him deeper into his depression. And on top of that, Alvin had suddenly become more violent in his sex.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face was able to walk along the Devil's Playground in relative safety now. He remained wary of any prisoner that passed him there, but it had become just like any other passage with the assured protection of Harry. Though usually he passed that way alone. And usually he ignored anything else that went on there.

However, one day as he did walk through it, he came across something he could not ignore.

He stopped in shock and stared, for leaning against the wall was none other than Murdock. He had not seen him in six months, only worried about him, and now he was there.

He approached cautiously as Murdock had not realized he was there.

He was only a few steps away, "Murdock."

Murdock straightened defensively and Face saw the black eye Murdock was sporting.

Murdock's eyes widened too as he finally recognized Face. All the stories he had been fed... Lies, mostly lies.

"No," he cried.

Face didn't know what he meant and moved closer still. Murdock flinched away.

"No don't. Go away, Face. Leave me alone."

Face hesitated, "God, Murdock, I've been worried about you. I've been dying to talk to you ever since..."

"If Harry finds out he'll kill you. Go away!" warned Murdock.

"No, Murdock. This might be our only chance to talk. Alvin said you raped me. How Murdock, how?"

Murdock drooped visibly, "They made me. They forced me..."

"And Trevor? You wouldn't have done that?"

Face saw tears on Murdock's eyes. "It was the same then too. Please Face, leave me alone. No one believes I didn't rape Trevor in free will. They made me, to frame me, it gave them evidence. I raped him; at least my body was used to do it. I didn't kill him, Finney did, but still it's my fault."

Face moved forward and put his hands on Murdock's shoulders, he felt Murdock flinch, but held on, "It's not your fault. I never believed you had hurt Trevor. I always believed in you. And if you try to say it's your fault that Finney and his gang raped me, we both know it's not. He wanted me; he caught me and did it. Finney killed Trevor to get us apart. They want to know who we are, why we're here, they know we aren't like them. You got to get a hold of yourself, Murdock; we'd be dead meat if they ever knew why we originally came here. We're trapped here now; we've just got to survive as best we can. God, Murdock, I still love you. I miss you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Look at me, I'm all right, I've learned... I've learned how to survive here. I wouldn't have been able to do that without you. You started it all."

Face couldn't help it; he leaned forward and kissed Murdock. He pulled away breathing heavily, "God, I have missed you, so much." He kissed him again, only Murdock struggled to push him off.

"No Face, don't," pleaded Murdock.

"I can't help it. I want you. I want you now." His passion was rising and he refused to let it go.

And Murdock was stuck against the wall.

"There's no one around, Murdock," said Face, his hand reached for his fly which he unzipped mainly to relive the strain his body was causing against the tight pants. He was erect. He took one of Murdock's hands and put it against his bare flesh. At first Murdock tried to pull away, but Face made him touch.

His own blood began to stir and he slowly began to stroke. Face kissed him deeply, holding his face between his hands. He pulled back only to gasp at the excitement rising inside him.

"I want to make love to you Murdock, now. We might not get another chance."

Murdock's head leaned against Face's shoulder as he allowed Face's hands to undo his pants and slide them down. Electricity filled him when the same hands touched his own bare flesh and slide around to grasp his cheeks hard. He could feel the urgency in his friend and allowed himself to be turned around. Allowed the entrance of Face into his body, allowed himself to move along with him. Enjoyed the sensations it awaken. Alvin had sex with him a lot, but only Face made love to him.

It was over too quickly, yet both were satisfied by it. But it wasn't enough.

Face leaned against Murdock's shirt, "There's a place a little way up, some kind of service room, there's a key to it and I know where it's kept. We could be alone for awhile."

Murdock shivered, but nodded assent. He pulled his pants up and let Face lead him there. Face unlocked the door, they entered and he closed it behind them.

"We won't be disturbed," reassured Face, then he took Murdock in his arms and slowly began to strip him of all his clothes. He wanted to make love to him again, but this time he wanted to feel naked flesh completely beneath him, naked flesh against naked flesh. He pushed his own clothes off as quickly as he divested Murdock of his. And Murdock responded to him, hands touching the right places, exciting him further. They sank to their knees and Face pulled Murdock close in a body hug his hands squeezing Murdock's backside as their groins touched. Two semi-erect penises crossed, the feeling in itself was electrifying.

Face never forget the time he had driven Murdock out of his senses as he pulled back and clutched Murdock's penis and gently squeezed, stroked, then leaned down to lick. Murdock leaned back, using his arms to support himself from behind as he knelt with his knees apart. Face sucked his testicles taking them in wholly, bathing them, arousing them, then he stroked up and down his penis with his tongue, sending pleasant shocks through his entire body until he throbbed and his hips jerked, spasmodically jabbing at thin air. Then Face took him in, as deep as he could, the tongue caressing him, driving him higher and higher until his back arched in climax, shattering him the same way as the last time Face had done that to him.

Murdock was grateful to be urged onto the floor, onto his stomach, but Face gave him no respite as he entered him again and forced him back to the heights, gently biting his neck, hands rubbing his bare chest in rhythm with the motion of his jerking body. This time Face drew it out, content to take his time to get maximum pleasure from his act of love; eager to give the same to the man he loved more than anyone. Their bodies merged into one and for a short time Face stopped moving and just lay there, knowing that his weight upon Murdock didn't bother him. They were joined body and soul, to move would spoil the union. Both wanted to stay like that forever, they felt so complete, but it could not last, they were two people not one, but for a period of fifteen minutes they had lain as one.

Then Face began to move again, his urge renewed and Murdock arched to meet him, to squeeze down on him, re excite him. Face began to jerk with the throes of climax and then he exploded with a cry and collapsed on Murdock. A few minutes later he withdrew completely and rolled Murdock around to face him. They stared at each other in satisfaction and complete love.

Murdock snuggled into the crook of Face's arm and both stared at the ceiling in silence.

"We'll be missed, Face," Murdock said finally.

"I don't care."

"But you've got to care, Face, they would kill you for being here with me."

"Sssh, for now forget them. We're here now, that's all I want to know."

Murdock made to go on, but Face put a finger to his lips silencing him. He was drowsy from the lovemaking and soon dropped off, Murdock too, dropped off, snuggly held close to Face, close and safe.

Neither of them heard the door open and then close a short time later. Nor did they hear it when it opened a second time. This time admitting several people.

Yet both awoke abruptly when they heard a shout.

"No, you bastard!"

They looked up at the imposing figure of Finney and behind him were three of his men had a very tight hold of Harry.

Finney grinned his malignant grin.

"Well, look at this, both of them together in the raw, had sex no doubt, or rather made love? Did you make love to the kid killer? Of course you did, you're in here for rape aren't you, and you have to keep it active, don't you?"

Face was angry and made a move to try and attack Finney, but Murdock grabbed him and held him back.

"He'll kill you, Face."

"I'll kill you," yelled Harry from behind. He was forced into silence by his subduers.

"Nah. I won't kill him, kid killer. But he's going to have to pay for this," Finney looked back at Harry, "And I think I know how."

He signaled to some men outside the room who came in and grabbed Face holding him tightly, drawing him against the back wall. When Murdock tried to move, he received a backhander that decked him, he turned back only enough to try and see what Finney planned. He heard Face struggling against his holders.

"Hey, Harry. How'd you like to do to him what he did to poor little Trevor?" invited Finney.

Harry relaxed his own struggles as he realized what Finney was offering, "I want to kill that bastard."

"Of course, of course you do. But wouldn't you like him to suffer like Trevor suffered?"

Harry nodded.

"And the other one, he'll get to watch it all, then we'll take care of his punishment for you."

"No Harry, he's the one--" a hand was quickly clamped over Face's mouth.

Harry was released and his hate filled eyes centered on Murdock, his hand reached for his fly, tugging at himself. Murdock knew what was intended and tried to crawl away. Harry walked determinedly towards him, knowing there was no escape. Murdock came up against steel shelves, he could go no further and terror filled him. He didn't want to die that way, helpless.

Harry grabbed him, dragged him from the wall and practically tossed him back on the old rags upon which he and Face had made love. He landed heavily, had the breath knocked out of him. He had no chance to recover as Harry landed on his back pinning him. Then he was roughly parted and cruelly entered by Harry who pounded at him as if to grind him into the floor, he screamed in pain.

Face struggled until his arms screamed with agony, but he could not pull free, nor could he take his eyes away from the violent rape happening in front of him. And he knew that once Harry was through that he would happily kill Murdock. Tears welled in his eyes at his helplessness and because he knew the truth that Finney had engineered all of it, that he killed Trevor.

Harry climaxed and withdrew from Murdock, "Give me a knife, Finney," he demanded.

"No, not yet. He deserves more than that, don't you think. He hasn't suffered enough yet." Though Finney meant Murdock, his eyes were on Face, "Not nearly enough."

Murdock lay shuddering on the floor. Face saw Harry grin in agreement and he moved away from Murdock.

Finney approached Murdock and grabbed a handful of hair with which he pulled him up. Murdock whimpered at the new assault, but Finney wasn't through, he hit Murdock hard across the face drawing blood from his nose, then he backhanded him the other way, drawing blood from his lips.

"Now I'll get to the truth, just you wait and see. Your precious lover'll tell me what you are. This'll break him watching you die. I don't need you anymore and it'll probably be worth it in the end." He let go and Murdock collapsed back to the pain.

Face watched in horror as Finney callously kicked Murdock in the ribs, moved down to kick Murdock's leg wide apart, kneel down while releasing himself before roughly mounting Murdock to rape him as violently as Harry had. Then when he was through, he kicked Murdock in the side hard enough to take him momentarily off the ground, then his body spasmed, reacting to the pain.

Face was really crying, his pain cutting deep within his soul.

Harry moved back to stand over Murdock, once more he was smiling at the agony of his victim. "Once more for Trevor, then I send you to him so he can get you back." Then he was on Murdock again.

Face couldn't see anymore and his own body convulsed, the hand came away from his mouth, but his throat was too constricted to speak. His view was further reduced when Finney came to stand in front of him.

"I'll give you one chance to save his life," said Finney loud enough for only him to hear, "Tell me who you really are."

Suddenly the lock down horn went off and everyone jumped in surprise. All onlookers in the hallway took flight. Finney turned to see Harry in the throes of climax. They would have to get out of there fast or there would be trouble.

"Bring him," he ordered the men holding Face, he also picked up Face's pants tossing them to his people.

Then Finney grabbed hold of Harry, dragging him off Murdock and shoving his towards the door, following him. Harry stumbled, got to his feet and face Finney.

"He's got to die!"

Finney shoved him back again, his remaining men grabbing him.

"We've got to get out of here now, kill him and they'll know you did it. Now get moving there'll be another time. He'll suffer all the more."

Harry made to object.

"And don't hurt the other one. I want him. I don't like missing out on my fun. He shoved Harry again and his men forced the man out and towards his cell.

Finney looked back once more at the naked body of Murdock. He smiled again to himself.

"Yes, we'll do it again. You were lucky this time."

Then he hurried off knowing that guards would find Murdock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face didn't want to go back into his cell, but the general lock down was in progress and no one knew why. He wanted to go back to the Devil's Playground, back to that room. When he left Harry was still on Murdock and had threatened to kill him. Face had no idea whether Murdock was alive or dead.

Finally he collapsed on his bunk in misery, berating himself for not listening to Murdock when he told him to go away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's in hospital," informed Al.

Face almost collapsed with relief, as it was his legs turned to jelly and he had to sit on his bunk. All through the night he had worried over it.

"Raped bad they say, beat up, left for dead. Guards found him in the Devil's Playground. But you knew about that... Did you, you know? I heard you're in here for rape."

Face threw an angry glare at the man. "It was Finney and... and Harry. They made me watch."

Al suddenly turned pale, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I had heard about you two. He was your lover, wasn't he? I thought Harry wanted to kill him... for what he did to that kid. He's lucky that Jenkins guy tried to escape."

Face nodded. So that was why lock down was ordered. He relaxed a little, now he just had one more thing to worry about. Harry.

Then a guard appeared at the door, "Hey you. Visitor. Get down there now."

Face was surprised; Frankie hadn't been to see him in a while. He got up though and went down to the visitor's section; maybe Frankie might be able to get in to see Murdock.

He looked around the visitor's room, but couldn't pick out Frankie.

"Where?" he asked the head guard.

"Over near the door, first table."

Face went down there, he slowed, Frankie wasn't sitting there, the guard must be wrong. It must be the wrong table. Whoever was sitting at the table was facing the door and had white hair.

He got beside the table, the figure turned. The ground turned too, trying to swallow him. He was caught before he fell.

"It's okay. He's had a shock is all," the familiar voice told the guard as he was lowered into the chair. The guard was apparently satisfied and went away.

Face looked up and choked out, "Colonel. I...I."

"Thought I was dead, huh?"

He nodded, the shock still numbing his brain.

"It's okay, kid. Came close to it. Only got back a week ago. Me and Stockwell been stuck on an island all this time. Lucky to have survived just being with him... B.A.... didn't make it."

Face opened his mouth but nothing would come out. It was all too much.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll get you out as soon as we can," the Colonel tapped him on the shoulder and got up, "I can't stay, just wanted to see you. It won't be long though, then you'll be free."

Face stared as the Colonel turned to leave, still too stunned to say anything. But he noticed the pronounced limp as the Colonel moved and tears streamed down from his eyes.

He wasn't sure of how he got back to his cell. Nor could he grasp the fact that he would soon be free. But he realized that the Colonel had said absolutely nothing about Murdock. And that worried him. Freedom would mean nothing without Murdock now. There would be no going back to the old days now. B.A. dead! He also couldn't shake the memory of the limp and how Hannibal suddenly seemed like an old man.

He was glad of his bed, glad he had somewhere he could curl up to himself, because his mind was in utter turmoil and the shock had still not worn away. It was just too much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He never did see Harry again, or Finney or anyone else that had caused him pain. Things moved so fast that he had gathered up his few possessions, walked along well known corridors down to the room where he was given his own clothes, the rest of his possessions and passed the final barrier, the prison gate. And it closed behind him leaving him standing there with a brown paper package containing his things.

A black limo was parked a few feet away, and from it came Frankie beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on, Face!" he shouted.

But Face turned back to look at the high, thick steel door, back to the place where he had lived for nearly a year and a half. Back to where Murdock was. He shivered.

Frankie touched him on the shoulder, "Hey, Face, your free. Let's get away from here."

He turned and the look on his face wiped the smile from Frankie's and his eyes dropped to the ground.

"The Colonel's waiting he mumbled.

Face nodded then and moved towards the car. Frankie got in behind him and immediately the driver headed off.

Face didn't speak, just looked out the window. A window that didn't have bars. Frankie stayed quiet too, he knew better than to say anything then. In a way he knew what Face really had on his mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the house slowly. Memories crowding in. It had been a type of prison in itself. From the door he saw the Colonel sitting on the couch, a cigar in his mouth. He smiled, but Face could see there was something sad about it.

Face deliberately sat in the armchair, not taking his eyes off Hannibal, the package rested on his lap and his hands settled on it.

"See, I told you you'd be free soon, kid," began the Colonel.

Face still stared at him.

Hannibal nodded, "Okay, so you want to know why it is just you."

Face didn't even blink.

"All right. I'll come right out with it. It won't be easy getting Murdock out. He's been convicted of murder since going in there. His only way out will be to disprove it."

"Murdock didn't kill anyone."

The Colonel nodded, "We may believe it, but no one else does. I've seen the evidence and I can't believe Murdock would do anything like that. He couldn't..."

"There is a man in there named Finney. He set it all up, he's the real killer. He's the one that forced Murdock to rape that boy, he framed him. Framed him to get him out of the way so he could have me."

The Colonel let out a puff of smoke.

"That same man has raped me and forced Murdock to do the same and if Murdock doesn't get out soon, he'll be killed too. Does he know you're alive?"

The Colonel seemed distracted for a moment. Digesting the hard simple facts Face had told.

"No. They won't allow visitors to him at the moment. You did know he was in the hospital?"

"I was there when they did it."

Silence fell. The Colonel sighed heavily and leaned his head back on the top of the chair looking at the ceiling. "If it weren't for him I would not have survived in there after you disappeared. He protected me, at first I didn't realize, but it's a whole different world in there. They all thought we were lovers because we stuck together and Murdock let them believe that so they'd lay off me. But then things got hairy, they remembered Murdock nosing around for that information Stockwell wanted, they moved in too. Murdock saved me from being raped, they tried to separate us that way, but they couldn't. Because we became what they thought we were. Not being able to separate us that way, they set Murdock up. They knew the rape of that boy would give them all the evidence they needed, so they made him, forced him to do it. They sent him to maximum then, I didn't see him for a long time... Then I got lured into a trap, he was there and they made him watch while they raped me and to make it worse they again forced him to rape me. That broke him down a bit... Then I found him again, we got together, we were caught and this time they raped him. They were going to kill him too, only someone tried to escape that day, they had to leave him. Then you turned up..."

It was quiet again for a time.

"I'll do anything to help him. I love him and I want him alive and free."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock found it hard to walk, but they made him walk back to his cell.

"Oh, poor dear," started Alvin, "Looks like I won't have any fun for a while. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, your days are numbered now. Oh, that's right; you don't know yet do you? Your precious little lover's not here anymore, he's gone."

Murdock had carefully sat down, but his back straightened as he looked up questioning.

"He's out dear. So now everyone knows he was no real con, which means you're not either. But then you've got Trevor's death on your record. What happened, huh? Did he find out what you really were and you killed him to shut him up? Well, it doesn't matter now. Everyone knows and it's obvious you ain't getting out of here."

Murdock closed his eyes. But he also wondered who had pulled Face out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he was informed that he had visitors. Maybe then he'd find out just what was going on.

Frankie awaited him in a room usually set aside for lawyers to visit their clients.

"I've been told Face is free, Frankie, how?"

"Yes, he's free. He can't see you yet, not here anyway."

"How Frankie?"

Frankie turned around and nodded, then the far door opened.

Murdock was glad he was in a chair, as he felt like he had been hit by a sledge hammer.

"Colonel!" he gasped with eyes wide.

"How are you, Murdock, we know you've been... been in the hospital."

"But how... where?"

"It's a long story. Right now we've got to talk about you."

Murdock sagged visibly, "What about me?"

"We're having trouble getting you out. Murdock... is there any way you could prove you didn't kill that kid?"

Murdock's eye fell to the desk in front of him and stayed there. "No, I've been framed too well and I did rape that kid."

"Face said you told him you were forced by some guy named Finney."

"But I can't prove that and there's no way Finney's going to admit what he did to me or that kid."

Silence.

"There'll be a way," muttered the Colonel.

"If I live that long," answered Murdock.

"Face sends his..." The Colonel dropped his eyes. "We'll be trying everything we can to get you out."

The Colonel rose slowly and Murdock saw what Face had seen, only there was a little more. Perhaps it was the weight upon his shoulders. The weight taken on by Murdock's seemingly hopeless situation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I always seem to hear about him second hand," said Face when Frankie reassured him that Murdock was all right.

"It's too dangerous for you to go there, Face."

"I know. I know." He let his mind drift. And even though what he focused on had led to disaster, he could not forget the time they had shared on the floor of their service room. Their union then had forged a bond he knew could never be broken.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he's some kind of agent?" demanded Harry of Al.

"I've heard it on the grapevine. He was a plant, him and his boyfriend. Put in here to learn what they could from some guy called Phillips --"

"Phillips! I knew him. Finney did away with him all of a sudden." Harry had to sit down. "Then that story, about him being a kid killer, it ain't true?"

"Nah. Cover story."

Harry was really thinking then, Face had always maintained that Murdock was innocent. That someone else forced him to rape Trevor. And Finney had forced Murdock to rape Face, he remembered that, Alvin had told Face that. Just like Trevor...

He got up quickly and stalked towards Finney's group in the mess hall.

"I want to know the truth, Finney. Did that skinny guy kill my Trevor or not, and don't lie to me."

"Sure he did, Harry."

Harry shook his head, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't believe you." He turned and stalked away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin squawked when the heavy hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. The hand belonged to Harry.

"Where's Murdock?" he demanded.

"What, you want to finish him now?"

"No, you fucking queen. I want to talk to him and I want to talk to him now."

Alvin was scared. "Okay. Okay. I'll take you to him; just don't hold me so hard, you're hurting me."

"I'll hurt you a lot more if you don't do as I say."

Alvin extricated himself from Harry's hold and led him down to the maximum security section. There were no guards about, so he was able to slip Harry in and took him to their cell.

Murdock was lying on his bed, but at the sight of Harry he sat up believing his time had come.

Harry shoved Alvin away and entered the cell alone, closing the door behind him. Murdock didn't move he just sat there waiting.

"I've heard all about you. Everyone knows what you really were... I want the truth now. Tell me what happened to Trevor."

Murdock looked at the man in surprise. He had not expected this.

"Come on, I want to know."

Murdock shook off his surprise, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Murdock let his eyes hit the floor as the horrible memory came rushing back and he told it just as he remembered. Then he looked up.

Harry was staring angrily at the opposite wall, "So it was Finney. Your friend didn't lie." Then his sight centered on Murdock. "I may believe you too, but now they know what you are, they'll kill you. I expect the murder charge you have is what's stopping your people from getting you out?"

Murdock nodded.

"So you stay here until you can be cleared and the only way that can happen is by proving Finney did it and that is nearly impossible... he did that just to get at your friend, didn't he? Set you up good, so good that I almost killed you. And you protected him too... He never stopped believing in you," Harry moved a step closer, "Tried to convince me that you didn't do it. I don't know you, but I've gotten to know him. There is something about him that makes you want to protect him... Now you need protecting."

He was near Murdock at the time he stopped talking.

"And I'm going to do that. I'm going to keep you alive. You understand what that means?"

Murdock nodded and Harry reached down to gently lift his face. "It won't be like the last time. No one is ever going to rape you again."

He let go and his hands went to the zipper of his pants.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin heard everything that had happened. It fired him up to hear that Finney had set it all up. He hated Finney.

He waited until the cell was quiet again, then he entered. Murdock was laying semi naked on his bed on his back. Harry sat at the bed's edge. He hastily did up his fly and glared at the intrusion.

"I know you don't like me, Harry, but I live here, you don't. I heard... everything and I agree with you. I've grown used to this one... I'd like to help. Maybe there's some way we could get the truth out in the open. You can't always be around him to protect him. You're not even in this section, I am. I can look after him here... I ain't never getting out of this place, I know that, but I can survive here. And I'd do that better with Finney and his bunch out of the way."

To his surprise, Harry nodded. "True, but how can I trust you. You have worked for Finney."

"So have you, Harry dear. More than me."

Again Harry nodded.

So Murdock found himself with two protectors.

And through them he got his strength back and the hope that maybe he would get out of that hell hole. And back to Face...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finney's men informed him that they had seen Murdock out in the open, walking unafraid. He sent someone to push Murdock around, that man came back to say that he had been pushed around, by Harry.

That confused Finney, but the next day he saw Murdock in the mess hall and saw that indeed Harry was there, as well as Alvin and a few of Harry and Alvin's friends.

So the skinny bastard had minders now, and it seemed that they knew the truth about Trevor.

And he didn't know that the group was plotting against him, more and more people were learning just who had killed Trevor, and the thought that he had used Murdock to commit that crime, especially forcing him to rape, made even them sick.

Anger began to build within Murdock. Anger at his being used, anger at his forced separation from Face, anger at Finney's rape of Face and then himself, and anger at the loss of his freedom. For he would have been free now, except for Trevor's killing. He would have been with Face, instead of Harry and Alvin. He was even angered by the fact that he had to pay for his protection by prostituting himself to them, the only good side to it, apart from protecting him from Finney, was that he was also protected from the sharks. Yet all the anger was aimed at Finney, no one else, and he could not wait for a chance to get his hands on the only man who could free him.

Slowly the number of men around Finney began to fall. Some wound up in the hospital, some in solitary, or some were persuaded to defect.

Then a young good looking man came into the prison and everyone saw that Finney was immediately attracted to him.

Murdock smiled to himself and did not flinch at the evil thoughts that came into his mind. The young man would make perfect bait for Finney, only he'd have to make sure none of the sharks got him.

The young man was already terrified of the place and tried to avoid everyone. Somehow he wound up in the same cell as Stan and Al. Harry persuaded Al to learn what he could about him and then to lead him down to the Devil's Playground, but not to join him in there. This Al did.

His name was Julian; he was in for car theft, much like Trevor and he knew nothing about the dangers of the corridor known as the Devil's Playground.

Yet walking through it, he became nervous and when someone slipped out of the shadows he let out a cry of fright.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to come down here," said the figure.

"I... ah. No... I'm new here."

"Guards rarely come down here. Most of this place's killings happen here, amongst other things."

Julian was shaking and turned around to find another figure behind him, a much larger man. He backed up to the wall.

"You are going to need protection, kid. Do you know why?" the slighter one said.

He nodded, he knew why. That much he had learnt already, and he also knew the price.

"It's a small price to pay, believe me, kid," the thinner one continued. "I know because our large friend over there is my protector."

Finally Julian could see Murdock's face in the light.

"And he knows what could happen to a good looking kid like you, don't we Harry?"

"Trevor was his age," said Harry.

"Trevor's dead, kid. He was killed here. Raped... and murdered."

Julian saw a slight change in Murdock's face when he talked of the rape.

"Murdered by a man called Finney. And Finney's got his sights set on you, kid. He wants you and he'd take you too, but he won't be able to if you have protection."

Julian was still shaking; "From him?" he asked looking at Harry.

"No. Not from me."

Murdock looked surprised, and then Julian turned to him. "I've never... I mean..."

"It's all right kid," Murdock looked away, suddenly afraid himself, he had thought Harry would be the one... But they needed the kid to get Finney, and he'd do anything to get Finney.

He put an arm around the kid's shoulders, "Don't be afraid, we'll... I'll make it easy for you." He looked at Harry who moved ahead towards the service room. Murdock led the trembling young man with him.

Harry walked outside as Murdock took Julian inside. He kept telling the young man not to be afraid. He unzipped himself and saw even that scared the kid. Gently he took the kid's hand and drew it to his naked flesh. The kid tried to pull away, but he held the hand there and made it move over him, exciting him. Then he leaned forward and kissed him and began to undo his shirt. He let go of the kid's hand, and out of fear the kid left his hand on Murdock's half erect penis, while Murdock undid the kid's pants. Then the kid let go and shivered again.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," said Murdock sliding his pants down, "In fact even you might enjoy this." He knelt down and immediately took the kid's limp penis into his mouth. Julian gasped in surprise and clasped the wall behind him.

Murdock's tongue worked on him, exciting him, bringing him erect. Murdock's hands massaged his backside as his hips began to jerk, a finger teased his anus.

He cried out with his climax. Murdock let him go. 

He stood away and stripped himself, then pulled Julian away from the wall and down onto the floor, his own body aching. He urged Julian onto his stomach and got between his legs, then slowly, carefully, parted him loosened him and entered him. As he divorced himself from the kid's small cries of pain, his mind drifted to the last time he had been in that room, drifted to before the violent rapes from Harry and Finney. To when he had lain beneath Face. What he was doing now, he was doing solely so he could be there again.

After leaving Julian he sat against the wall. The kid lay still and shuddered a little.

"You'd better get dressed, go back to your cell, tomorrow Harry will be with you the whole time. It will be known then that you have protection. But you must stay with Harry. Finney will be angry on finding out."

The kid slowly got up and put his clothes back on.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No... I need some time. Go now. Harry will see you safely there."

Julian turned and opened the door. Harry looked in and sort of nodded to Murdock before escorting the kid away.

Moments later the door opened, Alvin came in. "You did it?" he asked.

Murdock nodded.

"You do want to get out of here," he sat down and brushed at Murdock's disheveled hair. "Is it your friend? You love him, don't you? I mean really love him?"

A nod again.

"I loved once," started Alvin, "But I killed him. I found him with another and I killed them both. In a way you remind me of him, that's probably why I... well anyway, we'll have Finney soon, then you can go back to him. But right now I think you need me." He leaned over and kissed Murdock, unzipping himself as he did so. Then he pushed Murdock onto his hands and knees, gripped his hips and entered him.

Alvin helped Murdock to dress afterwards and they returned to their cell.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock was right. Finney was angry. He saw Harry sitting with Julian and beside them, Alvin and Murdock. But he did not approach them, he was a little nervous at the drop in his own force, and in truth he couldn't do anything really without others to back him up. 

But he waited.

He saw Murdock go off first, then saw Harry go after him a while later. Finney thought that Harry had been Murdock's minder so long that he still had to reassure himself he was all right. That left the kid with Alvin. And he knew how to distract Alvin.

Then with them all out of the way and the kid on his own, he sent his man Bill to lure the kid away. Bill had been a friend of Harry’s; he'd know how to lure the kid.

Finney hurried off to the Devil's Playground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, kid. Harry's down here. He said he didn't want you left on your own," said Bill, his voice echoing down the corridor.

"Thank you, Bill. That's far enough," came a voice from behind them.

They stopped. Julian turned to see Finney and he panicked. Finney grabbed him and put a knife to his throat.

"Shut up, kid. I just want to have some fun." Then he dragged the kid to the service room and threw him to the floor.

He moved to stand over the kid who crawled to the wall. He was only a step or two away.

"Don't try it, Finney."

He spun around to see Harry, Murdock and a few of their people standing there. A moment later, Alvin and his man Bill stepped in.

"Thanks Bill, you helped us a lot," said Harry.

Bill smiled and Finney saw he had been deceived by the man.

"Bastard."

"Put down the knife, Finney."

"Why, so you can kill me easier?"

"We're not going to kill you. We need you, Finney."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he saw out of the corner of his eye that the kid was trying to edge away from him.

He turned aiming for Julian. Murdock saw what he planned and lunged forward, leaping onto Finney's back, bringing him down. Julian barely got out of the way in time. But as he got to the safety of the others, Murdock and Finney were wrestling together, each trying to get the knife Finney had locked in his hand. Murdock's anger spurred him on, but Finney's fear for his own life kept him at it. And as well, he still wanted to kill Murdock.

The others kept back from the writhing pair, urging Murdock on. Finally he got the upper hand and pounded Finney's hand against the wall until the pain forced him to let the knife go. It clattered to the floor and Murdock pushed it away. Then his anger hit full force as he began to beat Finney mercilessly.

Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him off.

"Stop it you fool. Do you want to kill him? You need him alive. Kill him and you'll rot in here for the rest of your life. He's the only one that can clear you or you'd be in here for two murders."

Murdock calmed himself. Harry was right. He'd never get out if he killed Finney.

Harry picked Finney up by his collar, "Now listen you bastard. You are going to admit to what you did to my Trevor 'coz if you don't you're gonna suffer in here. Oh, we won't let you die, but you'll get everything you've ever done in here. And don't think Big Joe can help you. He's leaving soon. Off to another prison, they know how important he is and we know you killed Phillips for him. No, Finney, you're on your own now. Everybody knows Murdock didn't kill Trevor and we also know he didn't kill anyone else like the story went. He doesn't belong here, we want him out and you're going to help." Harry spaced his last words. "Besides, if you don't talk, I do believe he would kill you, happily."

Finney talked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Harry and Alvin knew Murdock would be released soon afterwards. And he was grateful to them, giving himself freely to them without anger or guilt. Because without them he knew he would have been dead now. And he would not be able to see Face again...

He knew also that Julian would be safe with them. He would survive, he would not fall into the trap Trevor had.

And Finney would be gone. He had information the Government could use, so they would be taking him somewhere else, somewhere he'd never have that kind of power again.

Murdock was cleared and set for release.

On his last night he lay in Alvin's arms, but knew that the next day he would be in someone else's.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie met him at the gates, and though he babbled on during the whole trip, Murdock never really listened to him. He had looked forward to one thing and one thing only, everything else held no meaning until then.

At first it felt strange when the car drove into the familiar grounds, though he had never lived there, he knew it well. Some things had changed, but hell so had he. He knew he had become hardened by his long imprisonment, he had lost his humor, it did not belong there, he couldn't be crazy again.

He felt scared as the car came to a stop. He had to take a deep breath before getting out. Everything suddenly felt like slow motion from then on. Walking to the door, walking inside, seeing him across the room hands on his hips, dressed in blue jeans a smile on his lips...

Ignoring everyone else, he crossed the room stood in front of him, then they fell into each other's arms and hugged each other tight.

Naturally the Colonel disturbed them. Murdock hugged him too, but just a quick, 'good to see you again' type hug. Frankie led him to his room and he got changed out of the clothes he had worn from the prison, clothes he had last worn two years ago. He smiled at the new clothes laid out for him. And he hesitated when he reached over the chair on which his leather jacket sat. He picked it up gently and slowly put it on, he sighed at its feeling. He had not felt more like himself than at that moment. Then he went out to join the others. That was the hard part, just sitting around talking was not what he wanted to do, but he endured it.

But in the end, he excused himself and went outside. And it was not long until Face joined him.

Face came from behind and slipped an arm casually over his shoulder. Their heads fell together.

"God, I've missed you," said Face. "I was going crazy worrying about you. I was even beginning to think I'd never see you again. That they'd..."

"I felt the same Face. But once Harry saw the truth, I began to hope. Now I'm here, out of that place... Don't ever leave me again Face... not ever. I couldn't take it again."

Face turned him around so they faced each other, "I won't Murdock. Not ever. My room is next door to yours..."

Murdock smiled, "I wondered when you'd get around to that."

"Well, I couldn't tell you before in front of the others, even though they know about us."

"Is it still us?"

Face shook his head, "You know it is. Ever since that day in the service room. Murdock, I'm incomplete without you now. You are all I think about, dream about. I love you like I've never loved anyone else before."

Their mouths came together; then again they held each other close.

"I never want to be with anyone but you."

"Real men don't love like that."

Face pulled back from him, "What!"

"It's just ... maybe I've been in there too long."

"We were real men, Murdock. I don't care what anybody says. Maybe this would have happened even if we didn't go there, we'll never know for sure. All I know is I can't change the way I feel and I'm happy to live with it. If it hadn't happened, I don't think I would have survived. I need you; don't throw silly things that don't belong in now."

He had his hands on Murdock's shoulders and looked deep into his brown eyes. Murdock smiled.

"I won't. I promise. "I'm yours, take me, please."

Face laughed at the old Murdock showing through.

"Oh, I'll take you all right. Just you wait and see. You thought it was good in there, tonight I'm going to drive you out of your mind."

"Promises, promises," teased Murdock dancing away.

But Face just grinned after him, fully aware of the bulge in his pants. It would have to wait just a little longer. Just until it was night and they could be alone. Totally alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was quiet and Murdock couldn't wait any longer. Opening a door at night was a wonderful feeling in itself. Freedom. He opened the door next to his and slipped inside.

Face lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand smiling.

"What kept you?"

In two bounds Murdock was on the bed and they were entwined in each other. No more words were spoken as Face proceeded to make love to him and take him to the heights he had not seen in a long time. Later he made love to Face. It was really the first time he had done that, and it would not be the last.

They had very little sleep that night, but neither of them cared, they were together and that was all that mattered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things moved rapidly after that. The four of them left Langley for California, all free at last. Frankie returned to being a special effects man. The Colonel found that his lameness added much to the Aquamaniac.

And Face and Murdock. They got a beach house together and started up a helicopter charter business. Face could con anyone into taking a flight. Though Murdock's aerial antics had never changed.

But their nights were for them alone. And sometimes late at night a howling could be heard, but no one knew it was because Face had satisfied Murdock once more.

THE END


End file.
